warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Days Until Heartbreak/Introduction
i can never forget the moment when we meet it's the beginning of something so discreet part one of Days Until Heartbreak "Hey, hey you!" I shout, "Yeah you!" I sigh in frustration as the lithe shape disappears. I turn to Aura. "Can you believe it? He just ran away!" "At least he had the dignity to leave Sweetie alone." Aura muses, stretching as she watches the tom race away. She turns to Sweetie. "Did he hurt you?" I'm too busy glaring at the coward of a tom to care about Sweetie for the moment. Aura hurries to treat the young she-cat and I growl to myself. I turn to Sweetie when the tom vanishes from sight. She's a pale, cream colored she-cat with fragile amber eyes. I can practically feel her shaking as I help her up. She doesn't look scared though, which worries me. "Listen, Sweetie," I tell her, "Don't you go off with toms, okay? They're no good. All they'll do it hurt you until you break. They don't care about us at all. So promise me." "I p-promise," she murmurs, as though hesitant. I open my mouth to pursue the issue but Aura pushes me aside. "Come on, Sweetie, let's get you home. Leaf will help you get better." Sweetie follows Aura and I walk behind them. Aura's my second and I trust her to deal with troublesome or scared she-cats. She's better at dealing with younger cats than I am. I'm too impatient. I watch carefully, in case any tom tries to take advantage of our small group. If they do, they'll learn that I'm not as forgiving as I look. Aura and I seem pretty young. We're both small for our age: 16 moons old. Though I've been a leader since I was 12 moons. Aura and I have been friends since we were 3 moons old. Aura had a sister, Twilight. We had another friend, her name was Winter. They were both older than us and acted like our mother since we both lost our parents in a tragic fire. But one day a tom took Winter away because they were in love. From that day on, Aura and I were left alone with Twilight. We vowed that we would protect other she-cats from love. Love leaves you weak. Love makes you forget about others. Love makes you empty. Love leaves you behind. So Aura and I made a pack when we were 12 moons old, gathering she-cats who wanted protection from the deadly thing called love. Since then we've been making this place ours and driving away toms who tried to take away poor she-cats. Twilight...well she's a different story. "Hey," a voice drawls. I jump. Usually I'm not easily scared but I'm caught off guard. I turn sharply and find myself eyeing a white tom with brilliant blue eyes. "What do you want?" I snarl, aware that Aura and Sweetie had drawn ahead by a lot. "Aw come on, why so rude?" he teases me with a lazy grin. I narrow my eyes. He was trying to draw me in, I knew it. "This is me being nice," I give him a grin, showing him all my teeth. "I don't think you want me to be mean." "Give it a shot," he bribes me. I can feel my temper flare but I refuse to let this tom uproot me and get the better of me. She-cats are way more superior than toms. "What's your name?" I snap. "Ice," he replies swiftly, "What's yours?" "I don't give my name to commoners," I snort. Point proven: toms are stupid and sell themselves to she-cats because they can't accomplish anything else. I survey Ice coolly. He's lean and intelligent. I can see features that would make a dense she-cat swoon. But not me. Ice gives me a lopsided smile. "You're the leader of the anti-tom group right? I think I've seen you a few times, warding off toms." I incline my head before I can catch myself. Ice's smirk widens and I mentally smack myself for my mistake. I've never slipped around toms before, so why am I doing so now? Ice must be a terrible danger. "You better watch yourself before I decide to shred you to pieces." "I just wanted your name," Ice raises an eyebrow, "I don't plan on ruining your life." "That's all toms are good at," I snort. Ice licks his paw and draws it over his face nonchalantly, "Do I look dangerous to you?" No you look freaking hot. I think before I can stop myself. I grimace immediately and laugh sharply, "No one's dangerous to me. I just know what you're capable of. And if you know I'm the leader, then you should also know what I'm capable of." I show him one of my unsheathed claws. "If you didn't want to talk to me, you would have walked away, you know?" Ice points out. He's infuriating. I want to turn my back and stalk away but then he'll win. But I don't want to back out now. I can't let this stuck up tom win. He's still smirking. "What, are you falling for me?" I taunt instead, staring right back into his eyes. The stupid smirk is still there. He doesn't even look embarrassed. "I think you're falling for me," he replies evenly. I fight to keep the blush away but I feel my ears flare up anyways. Before I could retort something back, Ice nods his head towards the direction I am heading. "Don't want to keep your friends waiting," he tells me. I glance over there and see Aura and Sweetie waiting for me. "You never told me your name, sweetheart." The fact that he has the nerve to call me sweetheart grates on my nerves. I flatten my ears and restrain myself from clawing him. He didn't do anything wrong...he only made you feel like you were in the stars... "Sari," I snap without thinking, "My name is Sari." He smirk manages to widen again and I know he got what he wanted. I let out a huff and tear my gaze away from him and stomp away. "It was nice meeting you, Sari!" he calls out after me, "Perhaps we can meet again someday." Tough chance, I think instantly, Next time I see you I'll be clawing your tail off. I keep walking until I reach Aura. Sweetie isn't there anymore. "Where's Sweetie?" I ask before Aura can press me about Ice. I don't want to talk about him. "I sent her to the camp. I waited because I was worried about you. Was that a tom?" She looks genuinely concerned. "A stupid one," I snort, padding right past her, careful not to let any of my feelings except scorn show, "he's lucky I didn't claw his fur off." Aura relaxes visibly. She doens't suspect me anymore. "Be careful," she murmurs, "don't let the toms get to you." "You too." But I can't help but think that Ice has already gotten to me.